


Closing Time

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Drabble Drop [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Food Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Closing time was always her favorite.  Not just because it meant her shift was nearly over either.





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione Haven's May Roll-A-Drabble. The prompts were Theo/Coffee Shop AU/Coworkers in a Crack Fic. 
> 
> In my defense this is my first attempt at writing a crack fic and I am probably the world's most unfunny person but I did my best!

Closing time was always her favorite. Not just because it meant her shift was nearly over either. There was something soothing about the routine of cleaning, stocking, and winding everything down for the night. As though she was also winding herself down.

Hermione had just stacked the last of the chairs on top of their respective tables when a soft whispering sound came from behind her and something _gooey_ appeared on her ear and down the side of her neck. 

"Theo!" She shrieked as she ducked automatically and spun to face the hearty laughter of the offender, bringing her hand up to her neck and flinging the whipped cream back, catching his cheek with a _splat_. She lunged forward, hoping to take the canister from him but he danced off to the side, moving it out of her reach while simultaneously spraying another big glob of cream from over her head to land on top of her riotous curls drawing another shriek. Hermione quickly darted away from the cream assault to duck behind the counter unable to curb the laughter as she snatched up her own canister.

"Come out, Hermione," he teased as he approached the counter, holding his canister ready to attack. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip to suppress a grin as she stood, her fingers squeezing the lever as she rose. She crowed in delight when her aim was surprisingly true and Theo ended up with a face full of the topping, causing the man to sputter and swipe at his face so that he could see once again.

Before he could clear his vision, Hermione ducked around behind him, tugging at the collar of his shirt with her free hand and putting the nozzle to the back of his neck and squirting another large glob. She quickly scrambled backwards when he spun around to face her but before she could regain her footing to retreat back behind the counter, Theo's long arm caught her around the waist and pulled her sharply into him. Despite how smooth the move should have been, there was enough whipped cream coating the floor beneath their feet that the abrupt movement caused them both to slip, clinging to one another laughing, before they regained their balance.

Hermione grinned happily upwards, her canister held loosely between them, lifting herself up onto her toes when he leaned down to kiss her. She let her eyes close and leaned into his frame, enjoying the affection. 

_Skrrrrrrt_

She gasped in surprise when another glob landed on the side of her face mid kiss. Jerk.

"Let's get your mess cleaned up so we can get out of here," Theo teased with a suggestive grin.

" _My_ mess?" Hermione repeated in mock offense. Narrowing her eyes as she swiped the cream from her face and flicking it back at him. "We can be out of here in ten."

Okay. So maybe the routine wasn't the _only_ reason she liked working the closing shift.


End file.
